


All The World’s A Stage

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is struggling to keep his story on track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The World’s A Stage

All the world’s a stage. Human life was one long play with no intermission. It was a comedy or a tragedy. Depending on whom your cast were and what you did to them. Humans were under the delusion their lives were written for them, but they were very wrong. Angels were busy with their own, much longer and almost always tragic stories. For the first time, Castiel wished that he wasn’t writing his story. Dean would make him saint and Crowley would rename him Judas. But he was the one writing it and he didn’t know who he was anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Challenge #17: Weekly Drabble #2 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
